As Long As We Do It Together, Nothing Else Matters
by BrittneyJ2020
Summary: Callie and Arizona have been together for two years. They haven't had sex before so they decide to change that on the night of prom. Callie G!P AU High School It was a One-turned-Three Shot NOW IT'S A MULTI-FIC! Co-written between @Linstead901 and I so head on over to her page to check it out!
1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! Told ya a one-shot was on its way with Callie G!P but before you begin reading it PLEASE TAKE TIME AND READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!**

 **Lately, I have been seeing a lot of writers being put down on Fanfiction because they aren't writing the way that some want them to write. I am not saying that it is any of people who read my stories but people you must realize that everyone has a different way of thinking. It takes dedication to take time out of your daily schedule to write stories for everyone to enjoy. It also takes courage post stories because once you hit that post button, you are opening your thoughts and expressions up to a whole world of people. I am highly disappointed with all the negativity that writers have received on their stories, mostly from guest who don't even know what it feels like to lay these things out there and hope that readers enjoy it. It has not happened to me but I can't just sit by and let it happen to others and it may not matter to anyone but I am not sure that I can continue posting my stories knowing that people are bashing others for at least trying. How about you give them some constructive criticism instead? PM them and let them know what they are doing wrong and try to help them not make them regret trying to share their works with the world. Honestly, if you get tired of things that are being written whether it be about Callie and Arizona or Arizona and Eliza, get on this site, create an account, and write what it is that you want to see. People have a right to write freely on this site and should be able to do so without the hassle of unknown people who won't step up and write their own stories. I am sorry if I have stepped on anyone's toes but I had to get this off my chest because people don't realize how much words can hurt sometimes.**

 **Thank you, now on to the story.**

 **Monday- Four Days Until Prom**

Callie Torres and her two best friends, Addison and Mark, were walking down the hallway on their way to lunch. At Seattle High School, they were a part of the "it" crowd. Callie was the star softball captain while Addison was head cheerleader and Mark was the star quarterback for the football team. It is their senior year which means they are dealing with college applications, scholarships, graduation and the most talked about event, Prom, which is just a few days away.

"I am so excited! I've been waiting on this day for as long as I can remember." Addison gushes.

"We know Red, you've been talking about this since sixth grade and more so throughout the past week than I've been alive." Mark groans, making Callie laugh as Addison hits him across the arm.

"Shove it Sloan." The redhead responds and rolls her eyes. She turns her attention to the brunette beside her, "Are you ready Cal?"

"Yeah, I am ready to see Arizona in the dress that she got. I haven't even seen what it looks like but Teds said that it is hot as hell on her." Callie smiles.

Mark nods, "Yeah. I haven't seen Lexie's dress either."

"Teddy hasn't seen mine and she won't see it until Friday."

Callie frowns, "But why? You get to see what we are wearing."

"Well, it's the element of surprise Cal." Addison says.

"And it isn't with what we are wearing?" the brunette asks. Before the redhead can respond, Mark jumps into the conversation.

"Everyone is still doing the color scheme, right?" Mark asks.

"Of course. The theme is under the sea so it's only appropriate. Nobody will do anything like it. Well they will have the color but anyway- I am blue and white. Mark, you're blue and black, and Addy your blue and gray." Callie says and the other two nod, "Alex, Izzie, Jackson, and April are green and the twisted sisters, Derek, and Owen are doing purple but it's up to them how they want to do their suits."

Addison sighs, "Got it. I was thinking that all of us could go back to my house and just hang out and have fun afterward." She says as they sit down at their usual outside table.

"Arizona and I won't be able to attend." Callie says calmly.

"Why- Wait… is, is Saturday the night?" Addison asks.

Callie blushes, "It is!" she squeals.

"Wait, what? Fill me in. You and Arizona will be busy after- No way!" Mark exclaims, "You two are finally sealing the deal Torres?!"

"Shh!" Callie quickly looks around seeing that a few people are giving them strange looks, "Calm down. It's not a big deal."

"But it is. You and Arizona have been together for two years and you still haven't taken that step in your relationship Cal. This is a huge deal. Ok, so now we have to-"

"Addy, no. _We_ don't have to do anything. I can handle everything." Callie says.

"Are you sure? Cal, I can give you a few tips." Mark says only loud enough for Callie and Addison to hear. The brunette's face instantly shows discomfort while Addie snickers beside her.

"No Mark. That will not be necessary."

"You-"

"Hey baby!" Callie hears making her look away from her two friends. Her eyes land on a beautiful blonde who is smiling a big dimpled smile at her.

"Hey babe" she says moving to give her girlfriend a proper greeting by connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

Callie pulls back and gives Arizona a once over, "You look beautiful today"

"As do you…" she replies sitting in the brunette's lap, bringing their lips together once again.

Mark grins, "Well if it isn't the devil herself. I hear you two are sealing the deal this weekend" His grin quickly turns into a grimace as Callie hits him in his shoulder.

Arizona blushes, "You told them?"

"No. They kind of figured it out. I'm sorry."

The blonde smiles, "It's okay. They would have found out anyway."

Before Callie can say anything, the sound of a table being pushed against theirs is heard. They look up to see that the rest of their friends have arrived. Together they were the misfit Brainiac's of the school. They could do it all, play sports, get good grades, and occasionally get into a bit of a sticky situation which resulted in something like detention.

"What would we have found out?" Christina asks.

"Blondie and Cal are finally sealing the deal this weekend" Mark says proudly.

"Mark!" Callie says loudly.

"What?!" "Congrats guys" "I so want details" they hear from their friends.

"You didn't want us to know Torres?" the Asian girl asks.

"It's not that I didn't want you to know. I just would rather tell you myself than having blabber mouth over here-" "Hey!" "-blurting it out."

 **Wednesday- Two days until prom**

"You're going to be at my game tomorrow night, right?" Callie asks as her and Arizona lay on the couch in the den of her house.

"Of course, everyone is going to be there. It's Senior night and plus, you're the reason that the softball team doesn't suck." Arizona says.

Callie laughs, "It's not just me babe. The whole team just works well together."

"And that is because you are their captain." The blonde says tapping the brunette on her nose. "Also, you know that I am not going to pass up the opportunity to see you in those tight pants all sweaty and hot." She whispers, placing her lips against Callie's.

"Mmm… I can't wait until Saturday." Callie says softly.

"Me either. It's going to be amazing."

"What if it's awkward?"

"I don't think it will be because we love each other and throughout the two years that we have been together, we've had some pretty intense make-out sessions which led to second base... this is just us taking that last step."

"And you're sure about this?" Callie asks

"100% baby. I'm ready to give myself to you." Callie smiles and closes the distance between them.

"How about we" _*kiss*_ "practice a little" _*kiss*_ "over the clothes action?" Callie says.

Arizona giggles as the brunette moves her kisses down her jawline and back up, "I like the sound of that."

 **Friday- Day of Prom**

Callie was happy today. Today was prom day, she was going to have sex with her girlfriend for the first time, her team won their game yesterday knocking them into the championship. She was just so happy.

Right now, she was sitting at the breakfast table with her parents, sister and brother, "So Mija, are you ready for tonight? I know Arizona is excited."

Callie smiles, "Yeah mami I am. Arizona hasn't let me see her dress so I am anxious just for that alone."

"I remember seeing your mother in her prom dress for the first time." Carlos, Callie's father, says, "It was the most amazing sight ever." That makes Callie smile.

"Cal, are you getting ready here?" Aria, Callie's younger sister, asks. The brunette was a year younger than Callie and really looked up to her big sister.

"Yeah but I have some things to go do before I come back and get ready. Want to come?"

Aria smiles, "Yeah, sure."

"Can I come?" Sebastian, Callie's brother, asks. He was two years younger than Callie.

"Always. I thought you would be hanging with some friends as usual though."

"I am later." He explains.

"So, what do you have to get done mija?" Carlos asks.

"Uh, well since my game was yesterday I couldn't go to the nail spa nor could I go to the mall. I made an appointment for the spa, I can call them back and tell them that I am bringing two more with me, and I called to be sure that it was okay to pick up my suit today."

Both of her parent's nod in understanding, "Here," Carlos pulls out his wallet giving Callie some money, "I trust that this will cover everything?"

"Papi you don't have to give me this. I told you guys that I would take-"

"I know Mija but I want to pay for your prom. You have worked hard and saved up your money for this occasion but you shouldn't have to pay for this…"

"Thanks, Papi"

The family finishes their breakfast talking about different topics before the three siblings move to get ready to leave. Within the next hour, they are leaving and heading into the city.

"So, what are you really doing Cal?' Aria asks.

"I am actually doing the things that I told mom and dad but I also have to prepare the hotel room that I got for Arizona and I." Aria gasps.

"You two are…" Callie nods and the younger brunette squeals.

"Do you have everything that you need like condoms and-"

"I don't want to hear this" Sebastian says making Callie and Aria laugh.

"Yes, I have everything." Callie glances at Aria, "I am glad that you two came with me because you can help me. Aria I need you to come back to the room tonight with Arizona and I's overnight bag. They are on the floor in my room. I am going to give you the spare key. Once you get there, sit the bags anywhere and light the candles. I will text you like 30 minutes before time so you can come do it and once you're done leave the key in the room somewhere that I can see it." She nods, "Also, I need for you and Sebastian to bring my car to the hotel sometime before morning."

"Got it. Oh, I can't wait to hear the details-"

"Oh no. There will be no details sis."

"Why not?"

"What Arizona and I do in private is not meant to be discussed with my sister."

"Come on Cal I told you when I lost mine."

"I didn't ask for the specifics though. You decided to tell me that all on your own." Aria sighs and just stares at the side of her sister's head.

After a few seconds, the older brunette caves, "Okay, ok. I will tell you."

She smiles, "You're annoying."

"But you love me."

 **…** **A few hours later…**

The three siblings pull up to their home after taking care of everything at about 2 o'clock. As Callie is exiting the car with her attire for tonight, her phone rings.

"Aria, can you get that?" she asks.

Aria grabs her phone and smiles when she sees the person calling, "Hey Arizona!"

"Aria?"

"This is she."

"Where is your sister?"

"It seems that she isn't capable of multitasking so she asked me to answer." She replies gaining a laugh out of the blonde as Callie puts her things down and grabs the phone.

"Hey babe"

"Hi, you busy?"

"No, I just got back home. I had to run some errands."

"Oh… I am so ready to see you. I miss you…"

"I miss you too but don't worry we only have" she looks at her watch, "about 3 to 4 hours before we see each other."

"You guys still coming over early so we can get pictures and everything out of the way?"

"Yep. You know they are going to want to take a hundred of them." They both laugh.

"Okay well now that I have heard your voice, I am going to continue with getting ready."

"And I am actually going to start. Bye babe"

"Bye Calliope. I love you!"

"Love you too."

What Callie thought was a one person's job (that person being herself) the finishing of her hair and makeup was completed by herself and both her mom and sister.

Of course, she had to shew her mom out of the room when it came time to changing because she didn't want to go through the process of explaining the purchase that she bought earlier. After putting the nice red lace bra and matching boy shorts set on, she exited the bathroom to get her sisters opinion.

"Be honest, how does this look?" Aria gives her sister a once over and smiles.

"Arizona will be pouncing on you sis. You look hot." Callie lets out a relieved breath.

"Really? It doesn't look weird with my… you know." She asks gesturing to her penis.

Aria frowns, "No Cal. You look fine plus we both know that even if you did, Arizona is too in love with you to see it."

Callie chuckles, "You're right. It's just… I am nervous and I can't help but wonder if she will change her mind once she sees me without clothes on, you know?"

Aria nods, "Cal you are my sister and we are very close which is why I can say this to you and it not be weird. Arizona loves you and you two have been waiting for this day for a looong time." They laugh, "Quite frankly, I think Arizona is readier than you are so you have nothing to worry about. If you are insecure Cal then you shouldn't be because you for the sake of being honest, you are bigger than a lot of dudes our age… if you know what I mean and for that you should be proud. You're having sex for the first time with the love of your life and it's going to be awesome because you're doing it together."

Callie looks at her baby sister, "Did my baby sister seriously just give me a pep talk? The roles are seriously reversed right now." She says making them both laugh.

"Seriously though Cal, everything is going to be okay. If Arizona didn't break things off when she first found out then she is not going anywhere now." Callie nods.

"Thanks Ar. I needed that. I feel a lot better about the situation."

"Good now its 5:30. I am leaving so you can finish getting ready and we can leave because I am anxious to see everyone." The younger brunette says as she exits.

Callie stands and looks at herself in the mirror after her sister leaves, _'You got this Torres. It's you and Arizona.'_

The brunette goes about taking the lingerie off, swapping it for a nice black bra and boy short set, and packing the number inside the overnight bag and continues putting her outfit on. Giving herself a once over, she smiles. _'I look hot.'_

Grabbing her phone and wallet, she leaves and goes downstairs where the rest of her family is waiting in the den. Upon entering, she sees that some friends of her sister and brother are here.

"How do I look guys?" she asks gaining their attention.

Her mother gasps and stands, "Oh mija… you look beautiful."

"That you do Calliope." Her father echoes.

Callie smiles, "Thanks mami, Papi."

One of Aria's friends, Destinee, comments, "Callie you look amazing." Destinee has had the biggest crush on Callie since she could remember and she really didn't hide it but she was never a threat or anything to Callie and Arizona's relationship so no one ever really mentioned it. Arizona even thought that it was cute.

Aria smiles, "Sis you're going to knock em dead."

"Yeah Cal, if you thought people wanted to be like you before, wait until they see you guys tonight." Sebastian says.

"You're awesome" Caleb, Sebastian's best friend says in a drooling manner.

"Thanks guys. Are you coming to Arizona's house to get pictures of everyone?"

"Of course we are. Why would you even ask that" her mother says walking back in the room with the camera in her hand.

"We can leave now then. I have to go and pick Teddy and Mark up first but you all can go straight there."

The family and friends exit the house and hop into separate cars, making their departure. Within minutes, Callie arrives at Marks house and he comes out looking like a million bucks.

"Wow Sloan you clean up nice."

"I could say that same Torres. White looks good on you."

Next, they arrive at Teddy's place which is near Arizona's.

"Ted's, you never told us that gray was such a great color on you!" Callie says making Teddy laugh.

"Guys, we saw each other in these suits like a dozen times."

"But they didn't have everything with them. It was pieces at a time." Mark says.

They arrive at Arizona's house and see so many cars lined up that it looks as if they are having a party or something. Getting out the car they go inside and greet the various faces of parents and friends.

"Well don't you guys look beautiful and handsome" Barbra Robbins says, "Arizona and the girls were waiting for you three to get here before they made their 'appearance'."

The woman then goes upstairs to get her daughter and her friends.

"Well, well, well Callie Torres does wear heels." Callie turns with a huge smile on her face.

"Tim! You're here! Arizona told me that she wasn't sure if you would be able to make it."

"What, and miss giving you the" he looks around and lowers his voice, "sex talk." Callie's cheeks heat up.

"Yeah she told me and I say that it's about damn time" he laughs.

Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of someone descending the stairs, looking up, mama Robbins is coming back down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please direct your attention to the stairs. First up, Teddy, please step forward." Teddy moves up beside her and looks up the stairs seeing Addison coming down. She looks beautiful in her dress. Up next is Derek, then Owen, then Mark, Alex, Jackson, and lastly, Callie.

"Callie dear, come here." The brunette stands beside Momma B and takes a deep breath, looking up as she hears a pair of heels contacting the floor. Her eyes go wide as she sees Arizona coming down the stairs toward her.

"Sweet Jesus…" Callie mumbles.

Once in reaching distance, the brunette guides the blonde down the rest of the steps and everything just goes blank.

Suddenly nobody is in the room but them, "You look stunning Ari." Callie says in a trans as she continues to look the blonde up and down, "Really gorgeous."

"You're looking pretty good yourself Ms. Torres. Absolutely beautiful. White is definitely your color babe." Arizona says making the brunette smile. They move in and seal their lips in a kiss, not hearing the various comments, catcalls, and blushing parents around them.

Once they pull back, they are broken out of their trance but this time by Callie's mom.

"Group photo outside so you guys can be on your way!" she tells them.

After taking several more photos, the limos arrive and they all pile into them. The first had Callie, Arizona, Mark, Lexie, Addison, and Teddy in it. The second consisted of Meredith, Christina, Owen, and Derek. And the third had Alex, Izzie, Jackson, and April in it.

Arriving at the hotel in which the prom was being held, they all exit one by one with their dates and put on smiles for the people standing on the side lines taking pictures.

Finally entering the building, the group finds two tables that can seat them all as they begin to get into the groove.

Soon, the prom was in full swing. The group was out of the dance floor dancing to whatever music came on and having a great time and people began to follow their lead. Callie and Arizona were almost in their own world when a slow song came on prompting them to sway to the music and get lost in each other. Finally, the moment comes for King and Queen to be announced.

"…and your King is… Mark Sloan!" the two girls smile and join in with the crowd in congratulating him.

"Now for your Queen! The winner is… Addison Montgomery!" The applause once again starts as Addison kisses Teddy and hugs Callie before moving onto the stage with one of her best friends. The two take their bow and exit the stage to have their first dance before breaking off to their dates.

"This is just about over. You ready to get out of here?" Callie asks, Arizona nods and interlocks their fingers.

"I have been ready to go since we first got here" she says giggling.

They two girls say bye to their friends with a promise of meeting up with them tomorrow and head up to the room that Callie got them. She had texted Aria about thirty minutes before the announcement of King and Queen and her sister had texted that she was done right after the first dance.

Opening the door to their room, the blonde looks around in amazement, "Calliope you did all of this?" she asks seeing rose petals on the bed and floor, some sparkling cider in an ice bucket with two glasses beside it and so many candles that you would think the place would catch on fire.

"What is that smell?" Arizona asks, "Is that my favorite lavender relaxation oil?"

Callie nods, "I figured you would want to relax some."

The blonde smiles, "Will you be joining me?"

Callie blushes, "Um… yeah. I would like t-to if that's okay with you."

"It is very much okay with me Calliope" she smiles.

"You go on ahead" Callie tells her, "I will grab the robes and drinks." Arizona nods goes into the bathroom, cracking the door.

Callie strips out of her suit and lays it on the chair, putting the robe over her body and grabbing the other along with two glasses full of cider.

She enters the bathroom and sees the blonde already neck deep into the water, "About time baby" she says.

The brunette places the robe on the counter, handing both glasses to Arizona. She slowly undoes the robe she is wearing as her girlfriend looks on, "You don't have to be shy or nervous Calliope."

Callie looks Arizona in the eyes and see how sincere she is, and quickly discards the robe. The blonde's eyes trail down here body and once those eyes land on the not so little member between her legs, she gasps.

"Come here…" Arizona says. She scoots up so that Callie can sit behind her. Once the brunette is comfortable she leans back into her connecting their bodies, handing her one of the glasses.

Callie takes a deep breath and tries to control herself as she feels the blondes body connect with hers, "I- uh- I chose sparkling cider so that nothing would stop us from remembering this night." The brunette explains making the blonde smile.

"That's so sweet of you." The blonde says.

Callie takes a sip of the drink then sits it on the floor beside the bathtub. She slowly takes her hands and move them to the blonde's waist. Arizona senses her hesitation and grabs her girlfriend's wrists with her free hand, moving them around to her stomach so that they are wrapped in an embrace.

Callie smiles, "This is nice…"

Arizona hums, "It is. I like the feeling of being in your arms Calliope." The brunette moves her lips to the blonde's neck and places and light kiss there making the blonde smile so she place another one, this one a little bolder.

Her hands begin to trail up and down across the blonde's stomach, not really knowing what to do with them until finally she snakes it up to her girlfriend's boob. The blonde's breath hitches in her throat at the feeling and she places her own hand on top of the brunettes to prompt her into squeezing her breast harder.

"Calliope…" the blonde whispers as the brunette continues the assault on her neck. When she moves up to the spot behind her ear, the blondes skin erupts in goose bumps.

"Did I find someone's spot?" The brunette asks, chuckling.

The blonde smirks and turns her head towards the brunette for a better view, "The first of many new ones that you will find tonight" she whispers making Callie's eyes darken. She pulls the blonde into a tender kiss and pulls back, "You ready to get out? Cause I am." The blonde bites her lip and nods.

They exit the bath tub and Callie holds open the robe for the blonde and put hers on before they go in the bedroom. Arizona grabs the lingerie that she stuffed in her overnight bag that Aria brought and puts it behind her back, "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay." Callie nods. As the door to the bathroom closes, Callie moves to pull out her own lingerie and slips it on, discarding the robe. She sits on the bed waiting for the blonde to come out of the bathroom and begins to freak out. _'What if I don't do something right? What if it ends up being good for me and bad for her? Crap-'_

"Are you okay?" she hears. Looking up to her girlfriend standing at the bathroom door, Callie doesn't respond.

Arizona is standing there in a blue lingerie set that matches her eyes and Callie doesn't think that the blonde could get any more beautiful.

"Wow…" Callie says. Arizona walks over to her and stands in front of her as the brunette stands to meet her.

"I could say the same thing about you Calliope" The brunette smiles and places her hands on the blonde's hips pulling her closer as she moves to sit back down so that the blonde can straddle her.

Moving up the bed toward the headboard, Arizona settles on top of Callie and they began kissing. When oxygen becomes necessary, the blonde leans her head back exposing her neck to the brunette who quickly attaches her lip to it.

The blonde lets out a small moan as she feels Callie sucking and biting across the span of her neck and jawline.

Callie moves her hands back up to massage the twins that are right in front of her, "Calliope… that feels really good."

Arizona moves her hand up to open the brunette's bra and caress her breast as well, "Mmm… Arizona"

Callie rolls them over so that she is on top and removes her unlatched bra followed by removing the blondes. She takes a moment to admire the twins that she has patiently waited two years to see in this setting. Leaning down she slowly licks the nipple of her girlfriend's right breast making her gasp.

Arizona moves her spare hand to the back of Callie's neck and pushes her closer, "Cal…"

Callie looks up, "What do you want baby? Tell me…"

"I want you… all of you. Give it all to me Calliope." The brunettes miraculous smile appears on her face, "Okay"

Callie goes back to showing the blondes other breast the same amount of attention before she places a trail of kisses down her stomach, stopping at the line of her underwear.

"You are so beautiful Arizona… I'm so glad that I get to call you mine." She says as she slowly removes the blondes' underwear.

Revealing her glistening center, Callie licks her lips and finds the blondes eyes again, "Is all of this for me?"

"Only for you baby" Arizona smiles.

Callie moves in closer, kissing the blondes' thighs, teasing her, "Calliope please…"

"T-Tell me what you want babe… do you want me to do this?" she asks as she takes a slow lick of her girlfriend, "Or this…" she says running her fingers through her folds being sure to make contact with her clit, "Or… may this?" she asks taking a finger and slowly sliding it inside of her opening.

The blonde moans at the sensations that her girlfriend is currently making her feel, "D-Do it all baby. It feels so fucking good…" the brunette smiles and moves back in, attaching her mouth back onto her girlfriends dripping wet center.

"Yes! Oh, Calliope! Just like that baby…" Arizona whimpers placing her hand on the back of her girlfriends' head.

Callie brings one hand up to the blonde's entrance and slowly circle it before entering a finger receiving a moan in response.

"Shit baby… don't stop, please." Callie can feel herself getting harder as her girlfriend lets her know how much she is enjoying this so she begins to rub herself against the mattress to try and relieve some of the pressure.

"Oh Callie… baby I am so close. I'm going to come!" Callie feels the blonde begin to tighten around her and she stops her movements. As she moves back up Arizona's body, she sees her face frowning in confusion and is met with the dark blue eyes of her girlfriend.

"Baby why did you-"

"I don't want you to cum like that. I want to be inside you when you come." Callie tells her softly, pulling her into a kiss. She reaches over on the night stand and gets a condom and slowly places it on and makes sure that it is secure as her girlfriend watches her while biting her lip.

She moves back on top of her and looks into her eyes, "Are you ready?" Callie asks.

Arizona nods, "Tell me it I should stop, okay?"

"I will…" Callie grabs her penis and runs it up and down the blondes slit. She looks down at herself as she slowly pushes inside of her girlfriend for the first time.

Arizona whimpers and spreads her legs a little wider, "Can I move?" Callie asks.

"Yes"

Callie thrusts farther into the blonde slowly, until all her seven and a half inches are inside of her. The brunette stays there and begins kissing the blondes neck again, "Tell me when it's okay for me to move baby…"

After a few seconds, the blonde places her hand on the brunette's shoulder, "You can move."

Callie slowly pulls out only to push right back into her girlfriend. Arizona's nails begin to pierce the brunette's skins as the slight pain turns into nothing but pure pleasure.

Callie hisses at the slight pain from Arizona's nails and continues to increase her thrusts. She takes her hand and wraps it around the blondes left leg moving it so that it is wrapped around her back.

"Oh! Calliope! Shit baby… your stretching me so good."

"Arizona, you are squeezing me so fucking good… oh god!" Callie says as she thrusts deeper into the blonde.

"Harder baby," Arizona moans as Callie does exactly that.

Lifting her head out of the crook of the blondes' neck, Callie is met with the most beautiful sight. Her girlfriend is laying beneath her with her head thrown back onto the pillows, eyes closed, and mouth widen open as her nails continue to scratch down the brunettes back.

"God Arizona… I am close baby… are you?"

"So, close Callie… rub-" before she can finish her sentence, she feels the brunettes hand on her clit quickly rubbing tight circles.

"That's it baby…Oh... oh… CALLIOPE!" Arizona moans as her body begins to shake.

With the tightening of the blonde's walls around her, Callie is thrown head first into her orgasm.

"Fuck…" she says releasing everything she has into the condom.

They lay there panting with big, lazy smiles on their face. Callie lifts her head up and looks down at her girlfriend.

"Calliope that was amazing… I couldn't have dreamt of a better first time with you."

The brunette smiles, "Ditto babe" She slowly pulls out of her girlfriend making them both groan and she goes to dispose of the condom before getting back in the bed. Arizona turns on her side and Callie wraps her arms around her, pulling her close.

Kissing her shoulder, Callie says, "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

 **Saturday Morning**

Arizona wakes up and looks at the time on the clock.

 _'_ _9:37 a.m.'_

She closes her eyes and leans back into the comfort that it her girlfriend. Callie tightens her hold around the blonde and slowly begins to wake up.

"Morning beautiful" she says in the blondes ear

"Morning…" Arizona replies, "How did you sleep?"

"Very, very good. I was pretty tired after we woke up and had another round" she says and the blonde can just hear the smile in her voice.

"We have to call and see where everyone is" Callie says, "They wanted us to meet them for breakfast."

"Can't we just stay here? Maybe… I don't know, go for round three" Arizona smirks, "They say that sex continues to get better and better more that you do it."

Callie laughs, "I am sure that it does but we don't want to become one of those sex crazed people who begin blowing off their friends to have sex."

"It was our first time. They would definitely understand." Arizona pouts.

"Too bad get up babe" Callie smiles and heads in the bathroom, "If your good, we could probably sneak a quickie in the shower!" At that, Arizona springs up and runs to the bathroom.

 **Two Hours Later…**

After a very erotic time in the shower, the two girls got dressed in some clothes from their overnight bag. Aria and Sebastian had been kind enough to bring Callie's car to the hotel and leave the keys with the front desk. Once they finally had a conversation with their friends, they all decided to meet at the country club for breakfast and just spend the day there.

Arriving, they see that they are the last ones so they greet everyone and sit. Everyone was discussing last night and how much fun it was but Callie couldn't help but sit there and wait until the other shoe dropped about what her and Arizona did last night.

Surprisingly, breakfast was over and done with without so much as a peep about it. The group decided to split up, some going to the spa and the others going to relax by the pool. As usual, Callie went with Mark, Derek, Owen, Alex, and Jackson.

"You guys interested in playing a little three on three basketball?" Mark asks.

Everyone mumbles out an agreement and Mark quickly says, "I got Cal!" and a round of groans are heard.

"Mark that is not fair. We flip to see who picks first after captains are picked." Derek says.

"I had to try" he replies. Pulling out a coin he says, "Everybody cool with Derek and I being captains?" The other four agree.

Mark tosses the coin up, "Tails" Derek says. The coin lands in Mark's hand and he turns it over showing tails, "Damnit!"

Derek smiles, "Cal you mind joining me over here?" Callie laughs, "Don't mind if I do."

They pick their teams so that its Mark, Jackson, and Owen then Derek, Callie, and Alex.

"You're going down Sloan" Callie says

"I don't doubt that" he says earning a laugh from all of them. They begin playing and before they know it, it's been an hour and a half with Derek's team winning. Because it was so hot outside, most of them had long come out of their shirts.

After going up for a lay-up, Callie comes down and looks at Mark, "Better luck next time." They move over to the lounge chairs by the pool and sit to rest for a while. Callie takes her shirt off after she sits down revealing a black sports bra, laying back in the chair.

"So, Torres!" Alex speaks up. _'Oh crap'_ Callie thinks to herself. She looks over to Alex after pulling on her sunglasses.

"Yes?"

"How was last night?" he asks to which she begins blushing.

"Yeah Cal, how was it?" Jackson says.

"Um…" Callie hesitates.

"You can tell us Cal you know we won't tell" Mark says.

"It… It was really good." She smiles which receives a lot of calls and hollering from her friends attracting attention to us.

"Calm down." She says quickly, getting up.

When she turns to search for her phone she hears, "Oh my fucking god!"

Spinning around, "What? Somebody hurt?" she asks quickly.

Derek stands and turns her around so her back is facing them, "Yeah Cal. _You_ should be the one hurting. Last night must've been really good for you two." He laughs.

She turns again, "Oh God, there are marks?"

They all nod their heads, Alex moves to take a picture, showing it to the brunette, "Oh my god. I look like I got mauled by a bear."

They laugh as Mark says, "Yeah a bear named Arizona."

"How have I not noticed these?" she asks herself, "Arizona didn't notice then either."

"Some of the lines look fresh" Owen says, "but some look a little older so my guess is that they weren't this bad at first."

"Crap, not only we go like two rounds last night, we had sex in the shower this morning too…"

Jackson smiles, "There is your answer. She made them worse this morning but you couldn't tell until now probably because of the heat and the fact that they were whelps at first before actually becoming visible." He finishes making everybody look at him like he has three heads.

"What? I know things." He defends.

…

Arizona, Addison, Teddy, April, Izzie, and the twisted sisters were in the spa.

"So, Arizona, how was last night?" Addison asks as they are watching the workers work of their feet.

Arizona blushes, "Really, really good."

Smiling, Addison says, "So it was as good as you've always dreamt it to be."

The blonde nods, "She was just so… gentle and caring."

"Well that is Cal. She puts everyone's needs before hers." Teddy says.

Izzie looks, "Did it hurt? I know my first time with Alex kind of hurt at first."

"It did for like a split second, but after that, it all just felt so good" she smiles.

"Did she do a good enough job with prepping you?" April asks. "I had to tell Jackson what to do when he was down there."

Arizona shakes her head, "No… she just… it's like she knew what to do. I mean, we have had a lot of conversations about sex and what we would like to have happen so I think she kind of played off those conversations."

The girls nod, Christina pipes up from the massage her and Meredith decided to get, "So Torres is good in the sack?"

Arizona laughs, "Not good, amazing."

Once they finish, they head to the pool where the rest of the gang said they would be. When they arrive, Arizona immediately spots Callie with the boys but for some reason they are staring at something in the brunette's hands.

Walking over to them, she greets them, "Hey! What are you guys looking at?" she asks.

They jump and Callie tries to hand Alex his phone but he doesn't grab it quick enough and Addie grabs it.

"What the- Who is this?" she asks.

"Who is what?" Arizona asks. Addison shows her and the rest of them the picture.

"Wow…" April says.

"Did someone get attacked?" Meredith asks.

Cristina looks at the picture for second and glances up smirking, "Why are you smirking Yang?" Izzie asks.

"Because clearly, that's Torres." She laughs as all eyes turn to the women in question clenching her jaw.

Arizona moves toward Callie, "Babe-"

"Turn around…" the brunette sighs and turns around and lifts her shirt gaining another round of gasps as everyone sees her back.

"Calliope… baby I am- Oh my God! I am so sorry." Arizona says.

The brunette quickly turns around, "It's okay Arizona."

"Okay? That's not okay. Those look like they hurt."

"They don't. I didn't even know they were they until about ten minutes ago." She says. The blonde drops her head and Callie places her hand until her chin to lift it back up.

"Baby, I'm fine." She kisses her, "I am not hurt. I am just going to be wearing less t-shirts for a while" she says making the blonde smile. "There is that gorgeous smile."

Christina interrupts their moment, "So it actually was that good?"

Callie smiles and pulls her blonde into her embrace, "It was magical."

For the rest of the day, the gang hung out in the pool making memories with each other and just enjoying their time before graduation was upon them.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Part Two

**Three Years Later**

 **Arizona's P.O.V.**

"Strike! You're Out!" I hear the umpire yell, and our side of the crowd begins to clap as the player walks off the field.

Focusing my attention on the pitcher's mound, I see my sexy, badass girlfriend standing there waiting for the next batter up. "Come on Calliope! Strike her out!" I cheer along with everyone else.

Today, the lady Crimson's are taking on Columbia for the first of three games to win the championship and so far we are in the lead. Three years ago, Calliope and I decided to attend Harvard to start our journey to becoming surgeons. It was a good thing too because our entire group got in also, so everything has been awesome up until this point in our lives.

Calliope and I have definitely had some tough times with managing school work, me participating in different organizations and her playing softball while also trying to have social lives. Actually, I even broke up with Calliope because of it. At the time, I thought it was the right thing to do so we would both have one less thing to worry about. After a week of us both being miserable, our friends finally pushed us to talk to each other and that's when Calliope laid it all out for me.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _"_** ** _Arizona, over 50% of high school couples break up their freshman year in college and you know what? I don't want to be another statistic because I love you. So what, we have a lot of things going on for ourselves at the moment? Yes, it does get to you after not seeing me for a few days because I am away at a game of your away at a conference or competition but baby you want to know what always helps me?"_**

 ** _Arizona nods, "Whenever I am away from you, I always pull out my phone and look at my screensaver. I have the picture saved that Addie took of us at the beach last summer. The one where you are straddling my lap with your hands on my cheeks and you were rubbing our noses together" they both smile, clearly going back to that day._**

 ** _"_** ** _Every time I look at that picture, I remember that, that is what I am coming home to. No, I am not saying that it stops me from missing you, but it helps fill my heart with the joy I feel when I am looking forward to seeing your beautiful face. I say all of this to say that yes, it's hard for us to have time together but baby I would rather see you for ten minutes at a time as my girlfriend than seeing you as a friend and watching you fall in love with someone else who isn't me."_**

 ** _By this point, the blonde has tears rolling down her cheeks. "You're right Calliope. I am so sorry baby. I would rather have that too." She says, hugging her._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's okay baby… to be honest, I didn't even treat this week as a break-up. It was more of just another week of not seeing you." She says making them both laugh before connecting their lips in a sweet kiss._**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Exiting my thoughts, I see Calliope throwing a pitch. The hitter misses causing what I now realize is the second strike. Taking a deep breath, Callie glances at her coach, nodding her head before throwing the next pitch. Apparently, it was just right because this time, the hitter takes a nice swing connecting the bat with the ball sending it into the outfield. Following the ball and the runner, Callie watches as her teammates work together to get the ball inside the ring effectively stopping the runner on second base.

"Time-out!" Coach Bailey yells, quickly moving onto the field. The team huddles around her as they talk before disbursing. Only, when they go back to their positions, some go to different positions, Callie being one of those few. Confused I just watch on because I have never seen this happen before.

"Play ball!" the umpire yells once everyone is back in position. Watching as Hazel, Callie's teammate steps up to pitch the ball, everyone watches in anticipation to see what happens next.

When the player hits the ball, it flies toward the outfield but thanks to Ashely, the second baseman's, quick reflexes, she jumps, catching the ball and chucks it to the first baseman causing the batter to be out. The runner that was coming from second base, rounds the third base as the first baseman catches the ball. Seeing this she quickly throws the ball to Callie who catches it and turns, tagging the player just as the runner knocks straight into her, causing them both to fall on the ground.

The crowd gasps as we all stand to see if my baby is okay and the results of the play.

 **CALLIES P.O.V.**

 _'_ _Ouch… who ever said that cups help protect from the pain lied.'_ I think to myself, groaning. I try to move but a weight is holding me on the ground. That is when I realize that the weight is the other player that fell on top of me. Groaning again, I feel the girl scramble to get off of me.

I sit up, glancing to the crowd, seeing my family and friends all looking back at me with concern in their eyes. The Umpire gives me a hand off the ground and Bailey comes up to me. "Torres are you okay?" I nod but the throbbing in my left arm is saying otherwise.

"Are you sure?" Looking her in the eye and nodding again, "I am good coach." Then I turn to the Umpire. "Ump what's the call?"

He turns from consulting with his partner, "After talking over the play with my fellow and confirming what we both saw, there was a two player out on the field" he announces causing me to the smile as the crowd cheers while hearing fans of the opposing team yell about it being a wrong call.

Bailey pats me on the shoulder making me flinch, "Good job Torres." She tells me as we make our way to the dugout to prepare for our turn at bat.

Sitting in the dugout I watch as Ash goes up to bat before turning my attention to the stands. Before the game started, both teams had to switch dugouts, but the fans stayed in their same spots so now I can see Arizona who is surrounded by our families and our group of friends, all tuned into the current play.

Once it's my turn to bat, I see that Tessa is on first and Jamie is on third after stealing the base. 'Alright Torres, you got this!' I tell myself. Walking up to the plate, I hear my friends and family cheering, but one voice in particular stands out above everyone else's.

"Knock it out the park Calliope!" Smiling, I glance at her, only to receive a kiss blown at me. Winking, I quickly put on my helmet and get into my stance.

My arm is still bothering me from the fall that I took earlier, but I ignore it for now. Waiting for the right pitch, I finally get the right one allowing me to hit it before taking off for first base as I watch the ball fly. Rounding first base, I track the ball seeing that one of their players got it and is aiming to throw it to second base. Speeding up, I dive head first toward the base and it sounds as if the ball and I made it at the same time so now it is up to the Umpire.

"Safe!" _'Yes!'_ I chant to myself as the crowd goes wild. Shaking my head at myself I smile, ' _Cut it a little close there Torres.'_ I was able to bring Tessa and Jamie in which tied the score at 9-9.

Going through the last two innings of the game, we battled back and forth with our opponents keeping the score tied for the remainder of the game until in the last inning, we made an unsuccessful play which caused us to lose 14-15.

 **Arizona's P.O.V.**

The game ends and we lost by one point because of that stupid last play. I can see from here that Calliope is not happy but we both know that you can't win them all.

"Cal killed it out there." Mark says, standing to stretch his legs receiving mumbled agreements from our friends and family around us

"Yes, she did but that's no surprise" I reply, not taking my eyes off of her as she exits the field.

"Do you guys want to go get a late lunch somewhere?" After they all agree, we decide to go to Applebee's. Telling them that we'll meet them there, I set off to find Calliope.

Exiting the bleachers, I approach my girl as she is shaking hands with the opposite team telling them that it was a good game. Patiently, I wait until she is done and notices me which doesn't take long. It's like she knew that I was watching her.

Smiling, she mumbles something to her teammate and walks toward me, "Hey there gorgeous." She says, making my dimples pop.

"Hi sexy." Leaning up to kiss her lips, she places her hands on my hips. "I'm sorry you guys lost today baby." She shrugs, "Eh, me too but it's okay. We will see them again next week and this time, it'll be on our turf, so we'll be sure to get it right." She says in a cocky manner.

"Good point" I chuckle, making her smile. "We are going out to each with our friends and family because they came all this way to see you superstar" I say, tapping her on the nose making her scrunch her face.

"Okay, cool. Give me 30 minutes and I will meet you at the car okay?"

"30 minutes Calliope or I am leaving you here with the love of your life." I say eyeing the ball and glove she is holding.

Pushing my heading up so that my eyes meet hers she says, "How is that possible when you're going to leave me?" before lightly tapping my butt and walking off.

"Very smooth Calliope" I yell after her making her laugh.

"You love it."

Walking through the door of Arizona's hotel room suite, I head straight to the phone, calling to get some ice for my shoulder. I was really happy when I found out that we were staying in one of my father's hotels because just about everyone knows me.

Groaning as I massage my shoulder, I make way into the living room and sit down. "Babe, is your shoulder bothering you? Why didn't you say anything earlier? You may need to go to the hospital to get it checked."

"No" I whine, I just need some ice, one of your famous massages, and a lot of _you_." I finish wiggling my eyebrows.

Smiling, she says, "Well, I think I can do that." _'Yes!'_ Quickly removing my shirt, she giggles, "Easy tiger, I am going to change first." Groaning again, I sigh.

The sound of a knock at the door pulls me out of my pouting moment. Getting up to open it, I see the server on the other side. His eyes widen, and it is then that I realize that the only thing covering the top of my body is my sports bra. ' _If only you knew what was in my pants dude'_ I say, smirking to myself.

Breaking him out of his trance, I say, "You like what I see?"

"Yes, No. Wait! Um… I-I'm sorry ma'am." I laugh.

"It's cool dude." I say, taking the bucket of ice from him, "Now I know how I look when I stare at my girlfriend as she undresses right before I throw her against the wall and fuck her brains out." Closing the door, I hear a noise as if something is being dropped causing me to laugh again.

"You didn't have to do that to that poor boy Calliope." Shrugging, I smile, "I couldn't resist."

Shaking her head, I sit down as she moves behind me and begins to work the sore muscle in shoulder causing me to moan, showing how good it feels. After about ten minutes, she stops, "Alright, put the ice on it for a while and I will find us something to watch on TV."

After flipping through the channels, she settles on non-other than the Princess and the Frog on Freeform.

"Can we watch this please?"

 _'_ _As if you'd even fix your lips to tell her no'_ I tell myself. "Yeah this is fine. I like the songs in this one."

When the credits of the movie start rolling, I get up. "Ready for bed?" She nods. Going in the bedroom, I take off my sweats, leaving me only in my sports bra and boxers.

"Mmm… on second thought… I think I want to do something other than sleep now."

Looking to her I grin, "Oh really?"

She nods, "Well, you'll have to take the reins because you know, my shoulder still hurts. At this point, all I can do is _hold on for the ride._ " I say, raising my eyebrow, silently asking if she got my drift.

When she blushes, I know that she understood perfectly. She walks toward me, placing her hand on my chest effectively pushing me on the bed.

Slowly pulling her shirt over her head, she drops it on the floor before removing her shorts and throwing her panties at me. Smelling them, I smile, "Baby I can smell you already. Come here." She moves to straddle my lap.

Biting my lip, I place my hands on her hips. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world Arizona."

"No, I think that's you." She whispers against my lips, connecting them in a sweet kiss before I move down to kiss her neck.

"That feels so good" she sighs as I suck on her pulse point.

"Yeah? You like that don't you?" she groans in response, "I bet I know what you'll like more than this." I tell her leaning back to lay down on the bed effectively pulling her with me.

"And what would that be Ms. Torres?" At this point I am losing control because we've never really been raunchy and vulgar in the bedroom aside from a few things but tonight, tonight this is new, and I like it.

"Your sweet pussy riding my face" I say softly. She pauses her kisses on my neck as the words leave my mouth and I think that I've gone a bit too far. Pushing herself up to look at me I ask, "Too much?"

Seeing a mischievous look in her eye she says, "No. This is new… I like it. Keep going."

So I do keep going as she begins to kiss my neck, moving her hands down to my boxers, pushing them down my legs before moving her legs to either side of my face.

"Is this how you want me Calliope?" she asks, I nod.

"I want you to ride my face Arizona, my tongue is at your beck and call so use it however you want." Taking heed to my words, she lowers her body on me as I wrap my arms around her thighs pulling her as close as I can.

Moving my tongue up and down her slit a few times, I enter her tight hole causing her to grab the bed railing. "Oh! Calliope your tongues feels so fucking good baby"

As I continue to devour her like I've been starving for the past twelve years, her moans only increase in volume and her hips move faster as she nears her peak.

"Shit! Please don't stop baby. I am so fucking close, ah!" she screams as I bite down on her clit throwing her right into her orgasm, but I don't stop. No, I keep going, licking up all of the sweet essence that taste so good on my tongue. She tries to move away but I hold her legs tighter, so she can't move.

"Come again for me Arizona" I tell her.

"Baby I-I can't…" she whines, pulling my hair as I continue which only turns me on even more.

"CAL- FUCK!" She screams as her legs shake and she reaches her peak for the second time within ten minutes of each other. Cleaning up the mess I made once again, I feel her hands tapping my arms and I let her go. Flopping down on the mattress beside me she looks to be in a daze.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She nods, staring at the mattress.

"It wasn't too much was it?" her beautiful eyes finally meet mine.

"Too much?" she smiles, "Baby that great, new, but really great." Which causes me to smile also. Watching her continue to come down off her high, it is then I remember the, now, painful hard on that I am sporting.

Getting up, I tell her that I am just going to go in the bathroom.

"No, get your ass back on this bed Calliope. You're not done with me yet." I frown, "What?"

She chuckles, "Don't get all shy on me now baby. She," opening her legs for me to see her once again glistening folds, "Is ready for you again."

Biting my lip, I crawl back on the bed, kissing her as she pushes me on my back. Smirking she says, "You're shoulder hurts, remember?"

I nod, "Well you better hold on for the ride, sweetie." She tells me, slowly lowering herself on my stiff member. Arizona decided to start taking birth control after our first time having sex so on nights like this, we can get right down to business without stopping to look for a condom.

"Oh…" I moan, leaning my head back and grabbing a hold on her hips, guiding her. She grabs my hands, and places them above my head, lacing hers and mine together as she hips move faster.

"Baby you're so fucking hard right now. Is this all for me?"

"Yes Ari, it's all for you baby. Only you can get me this fucking hard." I groan, knowing that I since I was already on the edge, I won't last much longer.

"You like how I take all of your cock don't you? It's so big but I still manage to get it in my tight little hole." I moan, _'where did this mouth of hers come from?'_

"Keep talking like that baby, you're making my throb inside you." Leaning down, she kisses my lips, its then that I take that moment to quickly disconnect our hands and I put them on her ass. I begin to thrust harder into her as she meets my every thrust.

"Oh yeah, I am going to come so hard for you baby." I tell her, as she reaches her peak squeezing me so hard that I too reach mine.

We both lay there catching our breath, before I look over to her, "Was that what you wanted?"

"Yes, and much more." We lay there looking at each other and I begin to think what I always think when I stare into her eyes. ' _I could stare into these eyes for the rest of my life. I_ want _to stare into these eyes for the rest of my life. I want the owner of these eyes to have my children.'_ I think to myself. I think now is the perfect time…

Getting up, I move over to my overnight bag and remove a small pink box. Turning around with the box behind my back, I see that my beautiful girlfriend is watching me.

"Come back to bed" she whines, "I want cuddles."

"I will once I get something off my chest." I tell her moving around to her side of the bed. Kneeling down on one knee, I can tell she is slightly confused about what's going on. "Arizona, the day I met you, I knew you were something, someone special. You became my best friend then my lover and I have never regretted a second of it. When I look at you I see all of the things that we've been through, the things that we go through now, and the future things that I want to go through with you. I love you baby and I know you love me too which is why am really hoping and praying that you say yes to this question."

Pulling the box from behind my back and opening it, I look up to find tears in her eyes, "Arizona Maddison Robbins, will you make me happiest girl in the world and marry me?"

Staring at the ring, a smile breaks out on her face, "Yes Calliope! A thousand times yes!" Taking the object out of its box, I place it on her finger before she pulls me in for a deep kiss which lead to another two rounds in the sheets.

After celebrating, our new-found engagement, we lay with me cuddling her close to me as we enjoy the silence.

"Calliope?"

"Yeah babe?"

"You don't think we're too young to be engaged, do you?"

"No, I don't. D-Do you? I mean, I am not asking to marry you tomorrow. We can just be engaged for a while we don't have to have a wedding anytime soon if that isn't what you want to do-" cutting me off with a kiss, Arizona giggles, "Cal calm down. It was just a question. I was thinking of the possible reactions that people may have."

"Well I don't think care what other people think because our family and friends will be happy and even if they weren't, as long as we do it together,"

She looks up at me, "Nothing else matters." _'That's my girl'_

 ** _Hey guys! I am finally back after what feels like forever. I decided to add a new chapter to this one-shot and I really hope you enjoyed it. Also, I will be reposting You're Just What I Need soon if anyone is even still interested in that old thing. Don't forget to let me know if there is anything that you want to see in the future. Much Love, Britt._**

 ** _P.S. I am loving all of the great new Calzona fics that writers are posting. It makes me feel all squishy inside. :)_**


	3. Part Three: Epilogue

**A:N/ So here you go guys! The last installment of this one-turned-three shot! Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Higher mommy, higher!" I hear the voice of my three-year-old son tell me as I push him on the swings. Today, I have the day off from work so its mommy and Ash time.

After Calliope and I got married, we decided to finish college and go on to complete med school before trying to have children. My son Asher Santiago Robbins-Torres was born on March 23rd.

"Okay, just a little higher baby and then we're going to see momma" I tell him.

"Yay! We go see momma!" he screams as I push the swing once more. Allowing him to enjoy himself for a few more minutes, I glance at my watch seeing that we have about thirty minutes until the game starts and we need to get there early to wish everyone good luck.

Grabbing Asher, we head back to the car and take off toward the baseball stadium. Today, Seattle Grace Hospital is taking on Seattle Presbyterian Hospital in a "friendly" game of baseball and whoever wins, the losing team has to treat them to dinner and drinks. They also get bragging rights and that's all that S.P. wants.

Arriving at the park, I grab Asher and his paw patrol bag from the backseat and we head off to see the object of affection in both of our hearts. Spotting her before I do, he smiles, yelling, "Momma!" causing her to turn around with a huge smile herself.

Meeting us halfway, she scoops him up off the ground, "Hey buddy!" she exclaims, giving him kisses all over his face, receiving a giggle in return.

"Top it mama" he says through the laughter. Finally easing up, she puts him down continuing to sport that miraculous smile that I fell in love with fifteen years ago.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey yourself, hot stuff."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel good. Baby girl let me sleep in this morning" I say.

Placing her hand on my 5-month pregnant belly, she crouches down.

"Hey sweetie, it's mama. I am about to go out here and kick some a-" feeling a gentle pluck to her cheek, the brunette glances up at her wife before continuing, "Mama's about to go out here and kick some butt. I want you keep being good for mommy, so she can cheer me on for the both of you." She finishes before standing back up.

"Torres, let's go!" yelled Dr. Owen Hunt who so graciously took on the role of being their team captain for this little game.

Looking back toward the field and signaling that she is coming, the brunette looks back to her wife, who is chuckling to herself.

"What?" Callie smiles

"This just reminds me of high school and college all over again. The coach yelling at you because you're all in my face and not on the field."

"Well," the brunette places a kiss on the blonde's lips before walking backward, "you've always been more important than any game." She finishes with a wink, turning on her heels and jogging back to the team. Leave it to Callie Torres to make her wife turn into a pile of goo right then and there with her words.

"Ash, sweetie let's go find a good seat, so we can watch" I tell my son.

Finding a nice spot in the bleachers, we settle beside Izzie and Addison.

"Hi ladies" I smile, hugging them both.

"Hey Zo" both women smile before immediately turning their attention toward Asher as the game prepares to start.

So, you're probably wondering what has happened over the past few years since Calliope and I got engaged huh? Well…

 ****Flashback****

 ** _"_** ** _Arizona, I don't think I can do this."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You're having second thoughts?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No, no. Not about asking you. I don't think I can tell our parents. The Colonel is going to flip his shit."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Calliope you are overreacting. You know that my parents love you."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah but all of that can change in the next thirty minutes."_**

 ** _Rolling her eyes, the blonde sighs, "Baby you are psyching yourself out right now. Stop it because we are not, not telling our parents about this and I'll be damned if you try to take this engagement back because you've gotten me all excited to become yours forever and bare your children and you will not strip this joy away from me" the blonde stresses before taking a deep breath._**

 ** _"_** ** _Damn woman, okay. I am fine. I can do this" the brunette nods to herself._**

 ** _"_** ** _Good, now let's go." Arizona says, turning to head out of the brunette's childhood bedroom, but is stopped by her fiancé._**

 ** _"_** ** _Wait, you really can't wait to have my children?"_**

 ** _Smiling, the blonde wraps her arms around Callie's neck, "I really can't wait. Spending the rest of my life with you has been something that I've wanted since I first met you Calliope…"_**

 ****End of Flashback****

Calliope was a wreck when it came to informing our families about our engagement but once we finally told them, they were all happy and so were our friends. Christina even made a toast at our wedding about how she knew that if no else in our group would be together in the coming years, she knew that we would always be. Apparently, her words rang some truth because here it is eight years later, and we are just as happy as we were in high school and college.

However, don't get me wrong. Calliope and I have had numerous arguments and fights, but we always bounce back from it in a day or two after letting each other cool down a bit. When we made the decision to have kids, I think that was one of our biggest arguments ever… if you can call it that.

 ****Flashback****

 ** _Six months. Six months, that is how long Callie and Arizona have been trying to conceive but there hasn't been any luck so far._**

 ** _Sitting at the breakfast counter, Callie watches as Arizona goes about cutting up some fruit to go along with the lunch that she is preparing for them on their day off together._**

 ** _"_** ** _So, I've been thinking" Callie says softly._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yeah? About what?" The blonde asks not deviating from her tasks at hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well we've been trying for the last six months to get pregnant Ari and with how much we've been having sex it should've worked by now."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Okay?" the blonde says in a confused tone. "What are you trying to say Calliope? Do you not want to try anymore?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No, no baby that's not what I am saying. What I am saying is what if there is something wrong? I mean-" she cuts herself off._**

 ** _Placing the knife down on the counter, Arizona gives Callie her full attention, "You mean what Cal? Talk to me."_**

 ** _Sighing she continues, "Arizona we both know that with me being a woman and having a penis-"_**

 ** _Chuckling in a sarcastic like tone, Arizona cuts her off, "No. Don't start this Calliope. We both got tests done to be sure that we were okay to try to conceive and they all came back fine. Yeah, your sperm count was a little low, but the doctor said that it wasn't low enough that you couldn't get me pregnant so just get whatever the hell your thinking out of your head."_**

 ** _"_** ** _But Arizona, it's been six months" she sighs._**

 ** _"_** ** _Some people spend a year trying to get pregnant Callie and no I am not talking about people who do IVF or some sort of artificial insemination. I am talking about a legit man and woman." Moving closer to the brunette she continues, "Baby it takes time. Would I have liked for your sperm count to be higher so that maybe it would've worked on the first try, yes but then I think, 'What if Calliope's sperm was higher?'. Do you know how many times we have had sex over the years without a condom Calliope? Yeah, I was on the pill but just think, what if just one time, one time I still would've gotten pregnant then. Baby we weren't ready for that so sue me for being happy that it is low because now we can actually have a baby when we want to but it's just going to take time honey, that's all. Plus," she places her hands on each side of the brunette's cheeks, causing Callie to look at her, "I thought you liked all of the sex that we've been having."_**

 ** _Chuckling, she places her hands on the blondes hips, pulling her to stand in between her legs, "Of course I do baby but I just want to be able to give you what you want, what we both want."_**

 ** _"_** ** _And you will Calliope. You just have to be patient baby." The blonde tells her, placing a kiss on her lover's lips._**

 ** _**_** **End of Flashback****

Seeing Calliope like that broke my heart but after that talk, she did loosen up a bit, cutting herself some slack in the process and two months later, I found out that I was pregnant with Asher.

"So how are you feeling today Zo?" Addison asks.

"I feel great." I smile. This morning, Calliope and I had some amazing sex before she left to go to the last practice before the game and I was grateful that baby girl let me sleep a few more hours before Asher came to wake me up.

"Mhmm" Izzie hums, eyeing me up and down, "Someone is giddy today" she smirks, clearly knowing the reason that I am so happy but she wouldn't dare say the reason because Asher is within hearing distance.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask in a nonchalant tone, "I get to see my baby back in action."

Leaning in so only Izzie and I can hear her, Addison says, "Yeah I'm pretty sure she was giving you some action before this game." Causing all three of us to burst into laughter, gaining a few looks from those round us.

Slapping her arm, I tell her to hush before turning my attention to the game that is starting.

* * *

 **Callie's P.O.V.**

"Play ball!" I hear the Umpire yell. You may be wondering why we have an actual Umpire out here for what is supposed to be a "friendly" game of baseball but it was totally necessary. Neither team trusted the other enough to let someone from one of the hospitals do it so we decided to just bring in a completely unbiased third party.

"Alright guys, let's go out here and just 'have fun' and by 'have fun' I mean, kick their asses because they have been doing a lot of talking lately and we are going to shut that down! Seattle Grace on 3. 1, 2, 3"

"Seattle Grace!" everyone yells.

Running out on the field, everyone moves into their positions with me on the pitcher's mound, Mark on first base, Derek on second, and Jackson on third. Alex is the hind catcher with the twisted sisters, April, and Teddy in the outfield.

As the first batter walks up to home plate, I look out at the surprisingly big crowd that we have most of them being doctors here to cheer on their respective hospitals. Finding that pair of beautiful blue eyes that I am enamored by, I send a smile my wife's way receiving a smile from both her and my son.

Moving my head from side to side, I loosen my shoulders a bit before getting ready to pitch the first ball. The awesome sex that Arizona and I had this morning really relaxed me but as soon as I stepped foot on this field, I got a tense again.

Pitching the ball, it flies right past the batter into Alex's glove. "Strike!" Smiling, he throws it back to me. _'I still got it.'_

Going through the first inning, the score was 2-nothing with us in the lead. Now, we are in the second inning and it's our turn to bat. I watch as April goes. Lucky enough, the pitcher for Seattle is pretty much a hit or miss at this point and he threw Kepner some balls, so she ended up taking a walk. Next up was Derek. He got up there and was able to hit the ball putting him on first and Kepner on second. After him is Mark, and again, the pitcher makes him walk. Now, I guess it's my turn.

Looking at the bases, I see that they are loaded. Kepner's on third, Derek on second, and Mark on first. Bending down, I grab some of the dirt and rub it on my hands before getting into my stance.

"Come on Cal! Give em' a taste of that Torres Fire!" Mark yells from first. Then suddenly I hear her, I hear my baby cheering me on.

* * *

 **Arizona's P.O.V.**

"You got this baby! Knock it out the park Calliope!" I yell just which catches Asher's attention. He looks up from playing with his trucks to me, "Momma?"

Smiling I pick him up, "Yeah baby look at momma out on the field" I tell him, pointing to her.

Watching as the pitcher pitches the first ball, Calliope lets it go right past her causing the Umpire to yell strike. "You want to cheer momma on bud? It'll help her hit the ball."

Nodding, he moves out of my arms, slowly moving down the two steps to the fence right behind home plate, and the next thing I hear brings a smile to my face.

"Gow momma! Hit tha ball!" he yells. Hearing some people in the coward say 'aww' I chuckle.

The pitcher throws the ball again and this time it's perfect. Calliope swings the bat and the sound of it connecting with the ball rings throughout the bleachers. Watching the ball as it flies

Into the outfield, Calliope takes off running. One of the players from the S.P. team continues to back up trying to catch the ball. As the ball descends, the player backs into the fence, knocking him off balance and to the ground he goes. The ball lands on the ground and he scramble up, grabbing the ball and throwing it to the infield. As the ball comes in, their second baseman catches it, turning he sees Callie rounding third base going home. Throwing the ball, the ball hits the catches glove just as Callie comes barreling into her sending them both to the ground.

"Calliope!" Standing, my hand subconsciously goes to my baby bump, rubbing it as I look on to see if my baby is okay.

* * *

 **Callie's P.O.V.**

Groaning, I roll onto my stomach, holding my side. I take a few deep breaths and slowly stand up. Holding my hand out, I help the hind catcher up off of the ground.

Next thing I feel is my friends crowding around me trying to see if I am okay, "Guys I am fine…"

Feeling a sharp pain in my side, I groan again, "I just found out that I am definitely too old for this now." I finish causing them to laugh.

It turns out the play was successful and after a little rest, I was fine to continue playing. Hearing Asher continue to cheer for me melted my heart and it pushed me to show him how awesome his momma is.

We continue to play the game and we end up winning 10 to 3.

Shaking hands with the other players. I gather my things and head out of the dugout to meet my loves with my friends in tow. As I am walking, I am stopped by people congratulating me and my friends on a job well done.

Before I even reach the bleachers, I feel a light weight crashing into my legs, looking down I see that it is my son Asher.

This boy right here is the apple of my eye. He is such a mama's boy and I love it so much.

"Mama you hit da ball so far!" he says, smile not leaving his face. Leaning down, I pick him up placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Yep baby, you want to know how mama did that?" He nods, "I heard you cheering me on every time and your voice gave me the strength I needed to hit the ball far, far away." I tell him, and he starts clapping his hands together.

"Yay! Asher help mama win!" tickling his tummy, hearing that cute little laugh from him, I say, "That's right buddy. You help mama win."

Scanning around for my beautiful wife, I see her still sitting on the bleachers with Izzie and Addie. Making my way closer, I am met with three smiles.

"Great job out there Cal" Addie says

"Yeah you looked right at home out there on that field" Izzie chuckles, "Didn't even look like it's been like ten years since you've last played"

Wow, it's been that long already? The last game that I played was my last game during undergrad. After that, I decided to focus more and more on school which served to be a good decision because med school was hell. Of course, I still go to the batting cages whenever I have time though.

Laughing I tell them, "Yeah well after playing today, I don't think I'll be playing again anytime soon. I almost broke a rib out there trying to show off for this gorgeous lady" I say, my eyes landing on the object of my affection sitting in between two of my best friends.

Seeing a blush creep up her neck, stopping at her cheeks, she stands, "Great job out there baby"

"Why thank you ma'am."

"Today really took me back to the good ole' days… and what did during those _good ole' days_ " she says, trailing off with her words.

Catching her drift, I smirk then look to Addie and Izzie.

"Why don't we celebrate the win at our place? We can grill and have some fun in the pool." Before they can even answer, I am pulling Arizona and Asher toward the cars.

"Great, come around six or so!" I yell. Stopping at Arizona's car, I buckle Asher in before standing in between the door and car, bending down, "I'll meet you at home missy. We've got some old memories to recreate." I smile, placing a kiss on her waiting lips.

"Can't wait" she says, closing the door as I turn and head toward my own vehicle.

It takes me around forty minutes to get home since I decided to stop by the store and pick up a few things for tonight. No doubt, everyone will bring some other stuff, but you can never have too much food and alcohol when it comes to this group of misfits.

Pulling into the driveway, I gather the groceries and head into the house. "Babe I'm home!" Arizona and I bought this house two years into our residency. When we saw it, we just knew we had to buy it.

Hearing footsteps come down the stairs, Arizona comes into the kitchen, "Hey superstar" she smiles, "Ash is down for his nap meaning" stepping closer to me, she gently pushes me back into the pantry closet door, "we are alone for the next hour or two."

Smiling, I pull her body into mine, "Mmm what could we possibly do with this time?" Raising her eyebrow, she says, "I have a few ideas, but first, let's get you cleaned up because you smell like dirt and sweat."

Laughing, I say, "Hey, I thought you use to like when I smelled this way?!"

Wrinkling her nose she giggles, "Yeah that was before I was five months pregnant and sensitive to smells. Now come stinky butt." She finishes hitting me on the butt and pushing me toward the stairs.

"Alright, alright I am going." Running upstairs, I quickly strip from my clothes and hop in the shower, I thought Arizona would be joining me, but after about ten minutes, I conclude that she won't be. Finishing up, I step out, drying myself off before putting on a black sports bra and a pair of boy shorts and throwing my damp hair up into a bun.

Going back downstairs, I find my wife sitting on the couch in the den reading a book. "Hey, I thought we were going to have some alone time" I say suggestively.

"We are. We have time to ourselves, so I thought we could just sit, relax, and enjoy each other's company since we don't get to do much of that anymore." _'Oh…'_

Realizing that she indeed was not suggesting sex earlier, I place a smile on my face to hide my slight disappointment. "Oh, okay." Sitting down, I pull her feet into my lap.

"So, what are you reading?" softly running my hand up and down her legs.

"Great Expectations" she says, flipping to the next page as she continues.

Groaning I look at the cover only to see that it is Great Expectations. "Really babe? We read that book, what? Like a thousand times in high school?"

Laughing she says, "Calliope stop being so overdramatic. We only read it once. I am re-reading it because one of my patients, Gabriel has to read it for his class. He had to get his appendix removed so by the time he gets back to school, they'll be a few chapters ahead and he'll have work to make-up and I decided to re-read the book alone with him and quiz him every day about the pages we've read that way he won't have much trouble completing his work." She finishes with a smile om her face.

Staring at her, I am in a state of shock, finally snapping out of it I chuckle, "And here I thought you were just re-reading the book for fun"

"Well it is pretty fun. I forgot how good this book really is." She shrugs.

"Seriously, it's really sweet of you to do that for him baby. He's super lucky to have you as his doctor." I tell her honestly, leaning over to peck her lips.

"Mmm, thank you babe." She smiles, placing the book face down on the table.

Watching her, her eyes connect with mine. "Speaking of luck, don't think I know the real reason you came down here with just a sports bra and those sexy boy shorts I love to see you in."

Eyes widening, I open my mouth to speak but she continues before I can, "You, Mrs. Robbins-Torres thought that you were going to get lucky, didn't you?"

Nodding, I watch as she shifts closer to me, rubbing my inner thigh. "Well Calliope, you were correct in thinking that, but I had to mess with you first' she giggles.

Frowning, I pretend to be upset, "What? That's just cold Arizona. You had me thinking that I was becoming a sex-crazed maniac or something."

"Awe, I'm sorry baby… let me make it up to you." She says, moving her hand to cover my slightly harden member, giving it a nice squeeze. "Mmm, I see your friend is already getting excited to come out and play..."

Tightening my jaw, I do my best to not give in. I am supposed to be upset with her at the moment but she's right. Despite my efforts, little Cal has a mind of her own.

Groaning, I side glance her as I feel her get closer, feeling her lips finally connect with my jaw, "I know you aren't mad Calliope..."

I narrow my eyes, "Oh yeah? How?"

"Because when I do this…" she slips her hands in my boxers, taking a hold of my penis.

I gasp, glancing toward the stairs subconsciously checking to see that Asher is still asleep and not standing there.

"Relax, Asher's still asleep." She assures me, beginning to move her hand up and down my length.

"Arizona…" I moan, throwing my head back as my eyes close.

"Yeah… feels good doesn't it?" Nodding, I'm too focused on her ministrations to do or say anything else.

Moving her lips up to my ear she nips at my ear lobe making me shiver, before speaking directly in my ear. "Well, if you like that, you should feel what just doing this to you, has done to me." Removing her hand from my member, I groan at the loss of contact before she grabs my hand, moving it under her sundress for her damp panties which causes me to groan to an entirely different reason.

"Jesus Arizona… your dripping already?" I look to her, seeing her biting her lip as she nods. Placing my hands on her hips, I guide her to stand up, silently praising the effects of pregnancy hormones.

Looking up into her eyes as she stands over me, I reach back under her dress, pulling the drenched pair of underwear down her legs. Once they off, I pull her on top of me. Glancing at the clock on the wall, I see that it is 4:54 p.m. _'One hour and eight minutes is plenty of time.'_

* * *

 **Arizona's P.O.V.**

I wanted to keep my little rouse I had going, up but Calliope just looked too sexy sitting there with her lack of clothing. Boy am I glad that I didn't keep it up because she felt so good in my hand. I know we just had sex this morning but with these pregnancy hormones, I want her all the time.

Rubbing my sides, she smiles up at me as I sit on her lap, my core dripping onto her boxers. "Calliope I need you baby…" I tell her grinding into her member, creating some friction.

Moaning, I do it again, damn it feels so good. She sits there watching me as I rub myself against her covered member, working myself into a frenzy. As I start to feel myself get close to cumming, I move faster.

Placing her hands my hips, Calliope stops my movements, "Wait, baby, I know that look, you're about to cum but I don't want you to cum like that." Signaling for me to lean up, I do just that, so she can shimmy out of her boy shorts enough for her member to spring free.

"Now, now you can cum but cum around me Arizona" she says softly, slipping her member into my wet pussy. Moaning I throw my head back.

"Fuck Calliope… I can't get enough of you baby" I tell her, holding onto her shoulders, moving up and down her dick.

"Yes, Arizona… you feel so good baby. Each time you always feel better than the last" she tells me guiding my hips, so she can go deeper inside of me.

"Shit baby I am about to burst. You really worked me up" she tells me as I fasten our pace.

Leaning over her, I place my forehead against hers, "I'm about to cum Cal..."

"Do it baby... cum all on me" she moans.

Letting go, I throw my head back screaming my loves name, not stopping my movements.

"Arizona..." she mumbles, tightening her grip on my hips as she cums.

Riding out our high, I smile down at Calliope as I watch her, watch me.

"I really needed that" she tells me, making me chuckle.

"Me too baby. That'll hold me over until tonight when we have more time" I smile, slowly moving so she can pull out, both groaning at the loss and missing the surprised look that flashes across her face at my words.

Pulling her boxers back up, she stands pulling me up, "Would you like to join me for a quick shower, so we can start preparing everything for tonight. Everyone will start arriving sooner or later."

"Sure, but we are just showering." I say giving her a pointed glare.

Putting her hands up as if to say she surrenders, she laughs, "I should be telling you that Mrs. 'I can't get enough of you Calliope'" she says in my ear, mocking me as she passes, walking toward the stairs.

"Hey! I said that to you in the heat of passion" I explain, rolling my eyes.

"And it was hot. I mean, I love that I still make you as heated as I did all those years ago but it also proves my point that you're the insatiable one here babe, not me." She smirks.

Huffing, I pout, "Whatever" I say more to myself than anything.

* * *

 **Callie's P.O.V.**

We head upstairs, taking our showers before getting dressed in some comfortable, pool appropriate clothes. Deciding to go ahead and wake Asher, I change him into his swim clothes before we go downstairs and start prepping the food and drinks. Before long, our friends begin to arrive.

Over the years, there have been a few changes to our group. Of course, you know that Arizona and I got married and had Asher with along with one, Miss Zoë Adán Robbins-Torres who is on the way. Addison and Teddy finally tied the knot but decided that they were better off being the 'cool aunties' instead of trying for kids of their own. Mark and Lexie are still together also, they have a child, Dillan who is the cutest 6 six year old ever but for some reason, they still are not married.

April and Jackson got married and had little Harriett who's four now. Christina and Owen… well they are, them. They have been off and on since college when Owen found out that Cris doesn't want children so, yeah. Meredith and Derek are married with three children. They decided to start right after med school so their eldest child, Zola just turned seven, D.J. (Derek Jr.) is five, and Bailey their youngest son is three just like Asher.

Last but not least is Alex and Izzie who are sadly not together anymore. In college, Izzie slept with this boy George one night she got too drunk at some party and they ended actually having a connection so her and Alex broke up. Things were messy for a while but then came along Jo, she's Alex's wife. They just got married three months ago. As for Izzie, she is in love with George, but he is in the army so he's away on his last deployment at the moment and when he comes back, they plan on tying the knot.

So, as you can see, our band of misfits stayed together over the years although there were some really trying times, but we don't plan on anything breaking us a part anytime soon.

Watching as the kids play in the pool with Derek, Jackson, and Alex, I sit in the lounge chair with Arizona laying in between my legs, leaning back into me. Mark and Owen are over by the grill preparing the food, everyone is in their own little world.

While we all sit around talking and laughing, I look at how much these people here mean to me. Who would've thought that we'd all still be just as close as we were in high school? Not me. They always say that a lot of people that are your friends in high school, won't always be your friends as you continue to go through life. One reason being because you grow apart from one another. I believe that a key reason we are all still so close is because we are all different in ways that somehow complement each other and for that we just can't seem to get rid of each other. It is because of this that I know as long as we go through life together, nothing else matters because we'll forever be unstoppable.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A:N/ So I hope you all liked it. Review and let me know. Britt out! :)**


End file.
